


My Idiot

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Iker thinks that Sergio is such an idiot to buy (and eat) so many chocolate candies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr request with the prompt: things that you say when you thought I was asleep.

Iker’s brows shoot up to his forehead when he sees what Sergio is dumping to the shopping cart.

“Hey, don’t judge me,” Sergio mumbles under his breathe. “They’re on sale anyway. I am just being a smart shopper.”

“But Sese…” Iker says. He stops to take a deep breath, then shakes his head lightly, like he can’t believe he has to say it again. “Who’s going to eat all those chocolates???”

“Well, me,” Sergio says. “And you too, of course,” he adds quickly when he sees the way Iker is staring at him in disbelief.

“All of them?”

Sergio shrugs his shoulder. “Hey, you’re the one who says we must not waste food!”

“But Sergio! Doesn’t the word a balance diet doesn’t mean anything to you?”

“It does! We eat the chocolate, and then we’ll burn the calories in our trainings and games! Now if that’s not something called balance, I don’t know what it is!”

Iker stares at Sergio, and slowly rubs his face with both hands.

“Don't worry. I’ll pay for them,” Sergio says quickly.

Iker rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Sergio… Whatever…” he says. “I’ll just wait in the car, okay?”

Iker walks away, leaving Sergio standing in the line in the register. Sergio can still hear Iker mutters something about not going to go grocery shopping with him again.

Sergio looks at the piles of chocolate candies in the shopping cart. Iker’s reaction just doesn’t make sense to him. Who doesn’t love chocolate? Besides, since it’s right the day after Valentine’s Day, they’re 75% off! Doesn’t it make it even better? And look! They even come in these cute boxes and ribbons too!

Sergio huffs. Sometimes he wonders why he can still keep up with such a moody boyfriend.

 

*******

 

Laying on the couch, Sergio lazily throws another chocolate wrapper to the pile on the coffee table.

“Sergio?”

Sergio raises his eyebrows hearing Iker calling him from upstairs.

“Sese? Are you still down there?” Iker’s voice is now followed with the sounds of his footsteps walking down the stairs.

Panic quickly creeping in Sergio as he glances at the pile of chocolate wrappers on the table. Iker has made him promise that he would only eat three pieces of the chocolates tonight. But well, he might have carried away by how good the way the chocolate melts in his mouth.

“Sergio…” Iker’s voice is closer now.

Sergio can’t think of any reason that he can use to defend himself, so he naturally does what he knows would save his life: he shuts his eyes closed and turns on his side so he is now facing the backrest of the couch.

“Sergio, I’ve been calling you-“

With his eyes closed, Sergio can only hear Iker lets out a long sigh. He hears Iker’s footsteps coming closer to the couch, but he stays still. Sergio tries to keep his breathing steady.

Sergio can feel Iker sits on the couch.

“Oh, Sese…” Iker says, and ruffles Sergio’s hair. Sergio can imagine that Iker must be shaking his head now, and it almost makes him grin.

“Look at all these wrappers. As if I haven’t reminded you to watch what you eat…” Iker says.

Sergio has to hold himself from groaning. It’s not his fault that the chocolate is just so good, is it?

“You’re such a kid, Sergio. A stubborn kid that never get tired of being an idiot from time to time…" Iker says again, with his hand still on Sergio’s head. Sergio was about to frown, but he can recognize the amused tone in Iker’s voice.

Iker sighs again. His fingers are playing with the strands of Sergio’s hair.

“You’re an idiot, Sese. But you’re my idiot after all. And I don’t think I want to have it any other way…” Iker says again, this time with a lower voice.

A warm fuzzy feeling is bubbling inside Sergio. He can feel Iker brushes his hair and kisses his temple softly.

It takes a lot from Sergio to keep pretending that he’s still sleeping. But somehow he manages to do it, while he feels the movement of Iker standing up from the couch.

From the soft crunching sound that he hears, Sergio assumes that Iker is grabbing the wrappers. Sergio waits while he keeps listening to the sound of Iker’s footsteps fading as Iker walks away.

When he’s sure that Iker is no longer around, Sergio flips himself around as he opens his eyes.

The pile of chocolate wrappers is gone now.

But what Iker’s said earlier about him keeps replaying in his head as Sergio sits up on the couch.

Yes, Iker is often a moody one. But just like Iker never wants him to be anything else than what he is, Sergio never wants Iker to change anyway.


End file.
